1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets and attachment devices and, specifically, to bracket elements and attachment devices for use in connection with prefabricated distribution device enclosures for housing electronic components and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical and communication components are widely used in various applications and industries. For example, communication networks are built and designed in homes, businesses, office buildings, etc. Similarly, all types of communication networks require some ability to transmit signals and electronic information from location to location. For example, cable television requires a cable, a telephone requires telephone lines, many personal computers require modem, communication or Ethernet lines, etc.
In both new construction and structure reconstruction, it is often desirable to “hide” the communication links, nodes and other junctures from plain view. For example, many users typically prefer to have the telecommunications and other lines in the wall space with outlets located at various positions and locations on the wall. This is typically more desirable than having wires on the floor and wound around the room, which is both unsightly and unsafe.
In the communications and hardware industry, there are many manufacturers of prefabricated distribution device boxes or enclosures. Typically, such boxes are sized so as to fit between studs and be attached thereto prior to finishing the walls. These boxes are typically screwed into or attached between two studs, which are spaced at industry-regulated positions. Further, such boxes often have a cover that can be unscrewed or hingedly opened in order to gain access inside the box.
Inside these distribution device boxes are located multiple electrical or electronic component modules having telecommunication or communication ports and outlets, often together with lighting indicators and a printed circuit board (PCB) for controlling the signals and electronic communication between the ports and incoming/outgoing communication lines. Again, as with the boxes, these modules are typically standard in size in the industry so that they can be attached to the interior of the distribution device enclosure regardless of the manufacturer.
In order to physically secure the module or modules into or within the box, a bracket element is required. However, the bracket element must be able to be attached to a portion of typically the rear surface of the box. Therefore, manufacturers provide multiple spaced and positioned box orifices at various locations on this rear surface. However, the hole configuration for use in connecting the bracket element is not standard and varies according to the manufacturer's choice and design. This means that the installer must understand the specific and varying manufacturer's hole configuration and ensure that he or she has the appropriate bracket elements for attaching the modules in the distribution device box.